Simplified Confession
by xxAngelicDreams
Summary: As Mai's innocence and naive character make Naru lose his head, he finally learns how to confess in simple words. Naru x Mai one-shot! Can be considered a continuation to 'Guide To confession.'


**Hey there!! I'm so happy to write a new story!! Yay! So, this one-shot might be considered as a continuation to my previous one-shot 'Guide to Confession.'**

**Happy reading!! Hope you have some fun! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it. You _know_ what I'm talking about, _don't you_?**

* * *

_Success is the old ABC, Ability, Breaks and Courage. _Naru sure was successful in every field but in confessing he was a total failure. Sure he had the ability to do everything but in his point of view, the sentence should be changed around a little for confessing.

_Failure is the old ABC, Ability, Breaks and Courage._

_Ability_- Sure he didn't have any in confessing his undying love for her.

_Breaks_- Sure he had a lot of them in the process of confessing.

_Courage_- Sure, he proved to be quite a coward.

Naru sighed as he picked up another book. It read '_Simple ways of confessing to someone_.' Yeah, sure. Confessing is_ so_ damn simple. He rolled his eyes as he dumped the book in the trash. He touched his slightly swollen cheek, where Bou-san had punched the other day for making Mai cry.

He looked at the clock and grumbled. Half-past eleven.

Mai sure was late on a Saturday.

He picked up the phone and was in the process of dialing her number when his bubbly assistant entered the office with a loud, cheerful _Good Morning_. She opened the door to his dark heavenly abode and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Naru-chan! Sorry I was a little-" She tried explaining but her mouth clamped shut as he glared at her.

"Mai, Tea." He ordered. Mai pouted.

"Fine." She muttered and slammed the door shut in a huff.

A few minutes later a loud whistle from the kitchen rang in his ears. A few seconds Mai came in later with hot steaming tea as she smiled at him sweetly.

"Do you need anything else?" Mai asked. Naru nodded mentally. 'You' was the only thing that passed his now blank mind. But he shook his head in reality. She smiled once again as she was about to leave when she stopped in her track.

"I almost forgot!! Naru, wait a second!" Mai said cheerfully as she ran out of the office to get something. A few seconds later she burst in with two pieces of paper and two pens in her hand.

"Mai." He said coldly. She grinned at him.

"I challenge you Naru!" Mai said, slamming the pieces of paper on the wooden table. Naru wondered if the table had been broken into two halves. A large word was printed on the top which read, _Sudoku_. Naru raised his eyebrow, asking an explanation.

"As you can see, we are having a challenge here. The first one to solve this puzzle with _no mistakes_ is going to win." Mai said confidently. He sighed.

"Why should I accept this?" He asked. Mai pouted.

"You won't?" She said, her big eyes making him lose his composure. He shook his head.

"Fine." He said.

"Yes!" Mai jumped happily. Mai handed him the piece of paper and a pen and she took one each for herself. The clock ticked as they began solving the puzzle. After ten whole minutes Mai slammed the paper happily on the table.

"Finish!" Mai cried happily, seeing that Naru hadn't finished solving. But a few second later he dropped his pen and stared at her.

"So?" He asked. Mai smiled.

"I'll go get the solution paper." Mai said as she went out to get the solution paper. She returned with a huge smile on her face.

They began checking the numbers as Mai cried out loud.

"No way!!" Mai exclaimed, looking at the circles made on her paper. She looked at his paper. Clean with no mistakes. "I-I lost?" Naru nodded with a high and mighty smirk on his face. Mai pouted. "B-But I still win since I was the first one to finish solving the puzzle!"

"What about your second condition of solving with no mistakes?" He asked. Mai wailed.

"Ah- I wanted to win." Mai said. "I lost to you again!"

"You hate losing to me?" Naru asked. Mai nodded. He looked at her when an idea struck his overly intelligent brain. This was the right time to confess. "Aren't we even?" Mai looked up.

"How?! I keep losing to you all the time! How are we even?" A surprised Mai asked. Naru smirked.

"Well I did to lose to you in some way." He said. Her eyes twinkled.

"How?!" She asked.

"I did lose my heart to you." He confessed. Mai raised her eyebrow.

"Eh- But I thought you were already heartless." Mai said. His head slammed against the wooden table.

"N-Naru!" Mai screamed. "What happened?!"

"You have an abnormally thick skull." He muttered.

"Eh?" Mai asked. He looked up at her and sighed. Even though he had been creative and original this time, he had lost to her naive character. May be he should have read the book which he had dumped earlier in the trash. He sighed once again.

"To simply put, I love you idiot." He said and pressed his lips against hers, not even patient enough to wait for an answer.

* * *

**XD SO how was it? You liked it? Then go and review!! XD Criticisms are warmly welcomed. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed! See you next time!! :)**


End file.
